Life Ain't Always Beautiful
by WildForWeasley
Summary: During the Battle at Hogwarts, Hermione gets distracted and is killed. After months of sorrow, Ron continues to try to cope with the loss of his brother and girlfriend. But when he thought that he couldn't make it another day in the world, he gets a surprising visit. Character death; Rated M for talk of suicide and later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**AN: Hey guys! So I've been thinking of this plot for a while now and I can't get it out of my head so I decided to do my first multichapter fic! I got some aspects of this plot from a fellow RPer on Tumblr by the name of ronald-gingerboy-weasley, whom I was doing an RP based on this with. I really hope you guys like this and please review so I can get better! Thanks guys!**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or the italicized words in the beginning. I took the section from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. So basically some of this belongs to Joe. But I do own the plot! :)  
**_

_The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart. Harry felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, and shield his head in his arms: He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them—_

_And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: He was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told him that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on his cheek told him that he was bleeding copiously. Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame not curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life…_

_And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood. _

_"No— no — no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!" _

_And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

Hermione stumbled on the wreckage as she approached the group of redheads, her eyes glazing over with sad tears. Her small hand covered her opened mouth, unsure of what to think. How could Fred be dead? She looked down to look at his crumpled body, his legendary smile still painted on his lips. Moving her eyes upward, she saw Ron looked up towards her and made eye contact with her, his own eyes watering and tears cascading. Hermione stepped forward hesitantly, biting her lip as she looked at him. He seen her make the hesitated step and nodded. She could see him swallow the lump in his throat. She began to walk over to him to embrace him and to tell him that it will be alright, until a green jet of light flew by her head and hit the stone wall beside Ron.

She whipped around, her wand stretched outwards to see Bellatrix Lestrange smirk madly. "Well if it isn't little miss mudblood." She purred softly, sending another shot of green light towards her. She quickly dodged it and sent a spell towards her. She tilted her head to see "And poor Freddie. Seems he won't be able to go home with dear old mummy." She cackled, sending another curse her way.

Behind her, Ron and the others started her way, aiming to help their dear friend. Unfortunately, they were blocked by half a dozen Death Eaters. Smaller battles began to commence behind her, red and green jets of light being exchanged as the owners dodged the death traps.

This continued for a few moments, each spell being dodged or bouncing off and hitting the wall. Hermione was about to send a spell when her footing was jarred and she stumbled backwards. At that moment, Dolohov shot a spell forcefully towards Ron. He ducked out of the way, his wand outstretched to return the attack. He heard a rumble behind him and was instantly bombarded by large pieces of stone. As he ran forward, he felt a large stone land heavily on the back of his leg. He let out a shrill of pain when the stones sharp edge dug into his leg, stationing him on the ground.

Hermione turned as she heard the sound of his pain, her eyes meeting his for a moment. Before she could turn, Bellatrix took her chance and sent a strong jet of green light towards the young witch. It sunk into her back, her eyes going wide for a moment before her chocolate iris' faded to dull. Ron screamed as he watched her fall to her knees, her eyes glazing over. She slumped onto the ground, her wand falling from her hand and her breathe ceasing.

"Seems Mudblood won't be seeing dear old mummy either." She cackled, sending a wink towards Ron before running off yelling I killed Hermione Granger.

It all seemed unreal to him. No, it was a dream, a nightmare. Anything other than reality. With all he could, he shoved the stone off of him. He crawled on his stomach towards the body of his best friend. His girlfriend. His soulmate. He heard Harry sniff behind him before the thuds of running footsteps. He didn't worry about Harry. He should be, but the only thing that he was focused on was the limp body in front of him.

He hissed in pain as he brought himself up to his knees, but he would gladly take the pain of his leg rather than the emptiness and the hollowness that he was feeling as he looked down at her body. He laid her across his lap, holding her close to him. The tears fled down his cheeks. He didn't bother to hide them.

He had forgotten that he was in the middle of a war. He had forgotten everything. He looked down at her wide eyed expression, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip. He held her head gently, brushing away a stray curl.

He felt a grip on his arm, becoming tighter as he restrained. "Ron." He turned his head slightly to see Harry looking not at him, but at her. His lip was trembling and his eyes were bloodshot. His grip became tighter on his sleeve, like Ron was the only thing holding him down.

He returned his gaze towards the girl in her arms. He felt Harry knell beside him, his hand gripping her cold hand. Ron's thumb caressed her cheek softly with his thumb as a tear ran down his long nose and hit her cheek. "H-Hermione…"

_**Review! :) **  
_


	2. Important Info

**_Hey guys. I just wanted to post a note on my mutli-chapter fics. My computer had a major fit the other day and because of that, it won't turn on. I'm in the midst trying to figure out what is exactly wrong, but because of this I won't update for a while. I know that you guys have already been waiting for ages for updates on 50 Reasons and Life Ain't Always Beautiful and I am sorry. Also, the drabbles that I've posted are originally on Tumblr. I sometimes post little stories, just tiny drabbles so if you would like, PM me and I'll give you my URL: You can get in touch with me better by Tumblr, seeing as I'm always on. Thanks for your attention and again, I'm sorry for the tardiness of updates! Thanks for your support! _**

**_~Wild_**


End file.
